Sleepless Nights
by Kctimes2
Summary: Jayden and Mia. One-shot. Based on the song, "Patiently" by Emma Lahana. Takes place after their final battle


**A/N: **_Jayden and Mia… my favorite Samurai couple. This one shot takes place after their final battle as Samurai rangers. She's left, and Jayden's waiting for Mia. _

**A/N: **_I don't own the song, "Patiently" by Emma Lahana… or Jayden and Mia. I wish I did, I really do love the idea of them being together. _

**Sleepless Nights**

**Xxxxx**

The Shiba house felt empty. That's not the only thing, or well person, who felt empty. He felt empty. The final battle was a month ago, and his teammates, who were more like family than anything else, were gone. All of them went back to their normal lives.

Kevin still had a chance to go to the Olympics, so he went back to his Dad. He traded his Samurai training outfit for a pair of speedos. Emily left for her comfortable, country life. Her sister, Serena, has been getting better. And Emily left with much more than the confidence the world was safe once more, she left with a wonderful boyfriend, Mike. The former Green ranger and Emily spend as much time as they can together. Mike's a little more serious now. Antonio was back with his Dad running their fish market. He's on a mission to be in the Guiness Book of World Records for the largest fish caught. **Mia**… that's the name that rings through Jayden's mind, heart, and Lion spirit. She was the first one to leave the house.

The gentle yet tough girl broke through his closed off demeanor. That's not the only thing she broke through she's found a place in his heart. He misses her. She wasn't in the country anymore. The former Pink ranger was in China visiting family, and he didn't know when she was coming back.

_**Lookin' back, I don't regret**_

_**One single day.**_

_**Memories will keep me close**_

_**When you walk away.**_

_**It's harder than I could imagine.**_

_**Yes I should have known that.**_

Mentor Ji walked into the room where all the training equipment was housed. It was the same room where Jayden had trained for the battle with Deker. Jayden was in an intense sparring session with the punching bag.

"If you're not careful, the punching bag will punch back." Ji informed him.

The sweat was descending from Jayden's body. He punched it one more time and turned to Ji. "Punching bags can't punch back." After the final blow, the punching bag came flying towards Jayden's body. He stumbled forward. "I stand corrected."

"I miss them too." He said. Jayden kept quiet. "I know you miss _her _more." The man he's dedicated his life to training, didn't speak on the matter. That's how it had been for the past month, Jayden's was being reclusive again. It was like before he became a leader. Ji had tried to cheer him up. He knew Jayden and Mia loved to watch movies, so he asked him to go. That was a bad move, too many memories came back to Jayden; he didn't want to watch any. Even the kitchen, Jayden tried to avoid it. That made no sense because Mia was a terrible cook.

Jayden just didn't get why she had to leave so quickly. After everything they had been through, she left, and she was the first girl he's ever liked and fell in love with. He's been training to be a Samurai since his father past away more than a decade ago. There wasn't time to have a childhood, so he had no friends besides Antonio. As he got older, he never went to the movies, or attended school related functions, or joined sports, so he never met girls his age. Dating was never an option because it never offered.

"I'm fine Ji." He lied. Being away from her, it was hurting him too much. She was his favorite sparring opponent. Even if she was a bad cook, he missed her burning up the kitchen and food. His bed felt so lonely without her.

After the battle with Deker, Mia climbed into his bed, and they cuddled until they drifted to sleep. Then, it became a nightly routine. If it wasn't his bed, it was hers. If it wasn't any of their beds, then they would be on the couch. They even had withdrawals. For example, one night Jayden went to the hospital after an intense battle with a Nighlock. Mike, Kevin, and Antonio took him. Ji ordered Mia to stay behind. He didn't want her to be a distraction. However, Mentor was wrong. The doctors wanted Jayden to stay overnight, but he refused. They had to send him home since he refused care. As soon as he got home, he went to Mia's bed. She had been awake worried about him. Immediately, they fell asleep. Miraculously, Jayden's injuries were healed. Mentor credited his fast recovery to Mia.

Mentor let it go. He nodded. "I'm sure she misses you too." He walked away, so he could make both of them some tea.

Jayden initiated a spin kick to the punching bag. It broke off…

_**Close your eyes and I'll be there.**_

_**I'll come runnin' anywhere.**_

The former Pink ranger was in Beijing. All of her family is here; her parents, maternal grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles. It was nighttime, and everyone in the house was sleeping but her. She was outside staring at the sky. She couldn't sleep. Her eyes were puffy, and she was a little thinner than when she first got there. How could she get this way over a guy? Her answer, a guy… **Jayden** wasn't just some guy.

Her mother is paralyzed from her waist down. During her final battle with Master Xandred, she was struck on her back by a Mooger. The impact caused her paralysis. She wheeled herself out to her daughter. "Mia." She called out. Her daughter turned to her. The sight of her daughter made her sad, and she could feel how lost her daughter was. "You need to rest."

Tears started to come down her face. She sniffed. "I'm sorry Mama."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She smiled. Mia came to her. "I understand you're in love, but we need you here too."

"I left so quickly." She panicked. "What if he doesn't love me anymore, I should've told him how I felt, what if he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. Just get some rest, and you'll find him."

Mia nodded. She went inside to her bed and laid down. After an hour, she woke up. She looked around, but he wasn't there…

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you cause**_

_**True love will never fade.**_

_**When it's real, you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, **_

_**That you know, **_

_**That I will keep on waitin'**_

_**Patiently... **_

_**Patiently... for you.**_

Jayden couldn't sleep. He walked into the kitchen. This place was like Mia's second home. One time they cooked together, and it didn't taste so bad. He had to smile about that. She was still a little clueless about her amateur cooking skills, but together, they made a great team.

He grabbed a pink cup. "I miss you, Mia." He said out loud. He placed it on the counter. That was hers, and he knew she would come back for it…

_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons**_

_**Never been the same.**_

_**I used to stand outside**_

_**And taste**_

_**The sweetness of them.**_

_**It's harder when it really happens**_

_**Oh I wish I'd known that.**_

Alina, Mia's cousin, walked outside. It was raining, and she wanted Mia to come inside. "Mia!" She yelled. Mia turned to her. "Come inside, or you'll catch a cold!"

"You should do this!" Mia recommended. She stuck her tongue out. The droplets danced on her mouth. After a few more minutes, she came to Alina.

"Let me guess, you and Jayden used to run around in the rain?" Alina asked.

Mia shook her head. "No, he would just watch me run around in the rain." She sadly stated.

"Cuz, everything is going to work out, don't worry." She had faith Jayden and Mia would be together.

_**Close my eyes and you're there.**_

_**But I can't find you anywhere.**_

Jayden was in his Samurai training uniform. He grabbed two kendo sticks. One was tossed towards Mia. She smiled at him.

A smile crept on his face. "I've missed this."

"Me too." She said.

They bowed, and then they took their positions. _Clink clank clink clank. _Their sticks were battling for supremacy. "Fight harder." She taunted. He listened. _Clink clank clink clank. _Her stick hit his side. "I love you."

He was about to answer, but she used her stick to swipe his legs under him. The former Red was on his back now. The former Pink's stick was pinned against his chest. He felt the edge of it slightly pierce through his outfit. "Mia, I…" Everything around him faded.

His eyes opened. Jayden was in his room. "It was just a dream." He said. He got up and looked around. No one was there, not even Mentor Ji. Again, he ran around the perimeter. He was home alone. Why did that dream have to happen? He was beginning to get angry, frustrated, and he wanted her back with him more than ever.

A few minutes later, Mentor Ji came through the gates. "Good morning, Jayden" Mentor exclaimed. He was completely oblivious to Jayden's mental state. "Jayden?"

"I love her." Jayden softly confessed.

Ji nodded. He hoped his surprise would help his surrogate son…

_**Patiently... **_

_**So patiently... **_

_**When I'm lost, I try to find you.**_

_**Turn around, I'm right be-hind you.**_

The months felt jumbled. Mia wanted to leave China. She didn't want to be there anymore, but this is where her family lives. To clear her mind, Mia went to the front yard. She did a kata. The fluid motions helped to soothe her mind. Mia's family was heavily involved in martial arts, so there were various items to practice with. She grabbed a kendo stick.

"Hi-yah!" She yelled. She maneuvered her stick around. Pretending her opponent was Jayden, made her practice harder. Her best sparring sessions were with him. _Right, left, up, down, swipe_. Those were the actions she repeated.

"You're form has gotten sloppy." A familiar voice commented.

Her back was turned. "How could you tell? It's not like I was fighting against anyone." She turned to the man.

Quickly, Jayden took off his jacket. He walked to wear the items were. She had taken the kendo stick, so he took a bo staff. He moved it around to get used to it. "I could just tell. Eight months is a long time, certain things can be forgotten."

They faced each other and bowed. _Clink clank clink clank. _ He hit her side. _Clink clank clink clank BOOM! _She managed to get his stick out of his hands. He smiled. They bowed. Punches were thrown, and kicks were advanced.

From inside the house, Mia's family watched the two in awe. All of them had smiles on their faces. In Mia's father's eyes, she would always be his little girl, but she has grown into a beautiful warrior. She's found her mate in a strong samurai. They stopped watching the couple.

Mia had the advantage, and she used her hands and forcefully pushed his stomach. Jayden took a step back. She kicked him, and he finally fell back. The subordinate pinned her leader. She climbed on top of him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." He said.

She smiled. "I should ask how you got here, but I already know."

"I can't stay long." He pushed a piece of Mia's hair back. His blue eyes pierced her brown eyes. She nodded. "I wish I could stay longer." She nodded. They kissed. Love flashed throughout their minds. This was long awaited and needed between the two. She got off of him, and she helped him get up. Together, they walked into her bedroom. She made sure to keep the door open. Finally, after 8 months, both of them had a good night's rest.

A week later, Jayden left for the Shiba House. However, they both did something. They wondered if something would result. They just had to be patient and wait…

_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you cause.**_

_**True love will never fade, **_

_**When it's real you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, **_

_**That you know.**_

_**That I will keep on waiting, **_

_**Patiently… **_

_**Patiently… for you… **_

Nine months later… Mia was holding a baby girl. She had the most precious hazel eyes. Jayla Marissa Shiba was born. She weighed 6 pounds 5 oz. and was 21" long. She had dark brown hair, the eyes and nose of her mother, and the lips and cheeks of her father.

Jayden came back into the hospital room where his two loves were. "How is she?" He placed a bag on her hospital table.

"Sleeping." Mia answered. She handed their daughter to him. "Can you believe it?"

"No." Jayden chuckled. "I couldn't be happier though." He held his daughter tightly, but gently in his arms. He studied his daughter for a few minutes. Then he turned to Mia. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mia looked at the bag. She grabbed it. "What's this?" Her pink cup was in there. She gasped.

He smiled. "I knew if I patiently waited, we'd be together again. Now, you can use your cup again."

She smiled. "I can't wait to be back in the Shiba House, raising Jayla, and most of all… I can't wait to be with you."

"Forever." He declared as he climbed into bed with Mia. This was a great beginning for the new family.

_**Patiently...**_

_**Patiently... **_

_**Patiently...**_

**The End.**


End file.
